fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX 2: Kesshite akiramenai! Watashitachi no kokoro de sekai o mamore!
Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX 2: Kesshite akiramenai! Watashitachi no kokoro de sekai o mamore! In it there are all cures from Max Heart to Change! Pretty Cure! and four cures from Hikari Pretty Cure! have movie debut too. Story Fairies decided to hold party to thank pretty cure for their hard work. At the same time Haruka, Akemi, Hinata and Chou went to Sweet Cake Shop and met Momoko who overslept and was late for party. Suddenly Black Secret appear and want to destroy world. Now 47 curess have to stop him! Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Tsukino Yumeko / Cure Feeling *Akamura Keiko / Cure Flame *Yamamoto Rena / Cure Earth *Kiraki Ringo / Cure Gold *Ayuzawa Mizuki / Cure Bubble *Bella/Yukito Bella / Cure Secret *Harukaze Momoko / Cure Orchid *Misaki Yurika / Cure Sunflower *Hinagi Rei / Cure Daisy *Mimimoro Setsuko / Cure Cherry *Kitagawa Haruka / Cure Shining *Akiyama Akemi / Cure Burning *Tsukikawa Hinata / Cure Air *Mizuki Chou / Cure Starlight Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Era *Ann *Bella *Kei *Yataro *Ruai *Aika *Eri Villains *Black Secret Others Gallery Trivia Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:Let's Go 5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Hikari Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:All Stars Heart DX Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX 2: Kesshite akiramenai! Watashitachi no kokoro de sekai o mamore! Category:MoonlightRainbow's All Stars Movies